forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moggy
The Moggy is a character in Book 1. He is a member of the Alley Cats, a group of sellswords and hired killers, wo hide their faces underneath cat masks. The Moggy is a hulking brute, simple-minded, yet violent and always encountered together with his leader and master, the Tom, to whom he is unquestionably loyal. Backstory Little is known about the Moggy's past, even less than with the other members of the Alley Cats. He is not the first Moggy of the group, a title typically given to the strongest and largest member. However, his leader, the Tom, considers him to be the most effective person to hold this position yet. Wherever he came from, whatever his story was, nowadays, the Moggy is not more than his master's muscle, ready to crush anyone standing in the path of the Alley Cats. After the Tom agreed to work for Maron Mullendore, the Moggy joined the rest of the group during their stay in Oldtown. Quickly, he became a much-feared sight, thanks to his terrifying physique, instilling fear in the hearts of enemies and allies alike. He follows every order the Tom gives him, which makes him a terrifying weapon. Book 1 Butterfly The Moggy made his first, brief appearance towards the end of the chapter, when he and the Tom met up with Jaron and Robb, who claimed to defect from the Burned Man to Butterfly and who gave them the crimelor's adopted daughter Harpy as their hostage. It was the Moggy who carried the girl to the meeting with Butterfly. However, once there, the Moggy was quickly ordered to leave alongside his master, leading to him surviving the following fight. The Iron Price The Moggy was later sent to capture Dairon, Maron's bastard son and to bring him to the Hightower. He and the Tom travelled to the Citadel, where they found out that Samantha Ducard had arrived shortly before them and was currently trying to get into the room of Archmaester Wulvren. Without hesitating, the Tom ordered his bodyguard to attack and the Moggy charged at them. In the last possible moment, the group managed to enter the room, though not before the Moggy got into a short fight with Sasha. He proceeded to break through the door that led into the room, though just as he succeeded, he was attacked by the Archmaester himself, who used an explosive mixture to send the Moggy to the ground. The giant was more enraged by this than anything else and he attacked the nearby Samantha. However, Dairon jumped in the way, forcing the Moggy back, but receiving a fatal wound in the process. Directly afterwards, the aftereffects of Wulvren's mixture caused the Moggy's clothes to catch fire, which was enough for him to retreat screaming. Towards the end of the chapter, the Moggy accompanied the Tom and a couple of other Alley Cats when they pursued Samantha and her group through the labyrinth below the Hightower, during her attempt to free Lucas Flowers. Masquerade The Moggy made his reappearance when he and the Tom led the ambush against Harpy and her group, after Lord Vyrwel's masquerade. Initially held back by the Tom, he eventually charged at the group, engaging into a fight with the sellsword Jarek. However, he switched targets once he realized that Maron was in danger, after the crimelord had been grievously wounded by Harpy. He charged towards her, punching her and basically incapacitating her with this. Before he could finish her off however, Jarek jumped in the way, eager to continue their fight. During the following events, the Moggy managed to grab Jarek by the throat, who responded by putting his sword through the giant's arm. Momentarily forced to let go of him, the Moggy quickly regained control over his body, as he grabbed Jarek, ramming his fingers into the man's eyes and slamming his head against the nearby wall, causing him to die instantly. However, the Moggy was too wounded to continue the fight against the remaining opponents. Valar Morghulis During the talk between the Tom and the Sphynx, the latter confirmed that the Moggy was on a good way of making a quick and full recovery from the wounds he received earlier. Over the duration of the chapter however, he remained under the Sphynx' care. Appearance The most obvious trait about the Moggy is his size. He is inhumanly tall and strong, leading to many speculations about his nature being not entirely human. Like with most members of the Alley Cats, it is not know how he looks underneath his mask. However, his skin is shown to be pale and unlike the rest of his group, he barely covers himself. His hair is white as snow and his eyes are dark red, hinting at him being an albino. He also wears exclusively white clothing and a white mask, which is stained with the blood of his previous victims. In a fight, the Moggy wields a huge greatsword. Personality In contrast to his size, the Moggy is slow of wit, so slow in fact that he can be rightfully called mentally disabled. He rarely speaks and even though he is capable of speech, his mental handicap gives him a hard time forming complex sentencing, which usually leads to him speaking slow and simple, sometimes only responding with grunts and growls. In general, the Moggy's behaviour is almost animalistic and often motivated by rage. In general, his mental disability does not mean that he is innocent, as he has the mindset of an agressive and disturbed child. This causes him to get violent pretty quick and typically, only the Tom can hold him back and channel his destructive nature into something that benefits the Alley Cats. Relationships The Tom The Moggy is incredibly loyal to the Tom, considering him his master and following every single of his orders, no matter how violent and without hesitating. The Moggy does not seem to mind the violent orders he is given and in fact seems to enjoy them. In return, the Tom sees the Moggy as a tool and a weapon, using him without much regard for his well-being, although he tries not to get him killed either, considering his usefulness. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:The Alley Cats Category:The Solvers Category:House Mullendore Category:Oldtown Category:Lowborn Category:Sellswords